When the Abyss Darkens
by Tae Hibiki
Summary: Basically a retelling on Umineko with Tales of the abyss characters. This is basically an experimental story I've been wanting to work on for awhile.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Rokkenjima Isle

Tae H: I hope you guys will enjoy my latest story, 'When the Abyss darkens'. Ok, it's a lame name for a Tales of the Abyss/Umineko no Naku koro ni(When the Seagulls cry), buuuuut, it kind of stuck to mind when I thought of making this fic. Basically, Several of the Tales of Chars replace the various Umineko group in a similar situation. Also, please excuse the godmoding idea that several of the characters are related.

All the same, I'm sorry if the pairing aren't their best. It was the best picture I could form, according to the said situation. With all this said, I will get onto the guts of this: The fic itself. Without further ado, please read on. My rant will cease. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Namco, 07th expansion, Tales of the abyss, Umineko no naku koro ni, ect.

Luke Fon Fabre watched from afar as the family neared the Fon Fabre's island of Rokkenjima. His grandfather, Van Grant-Fon Fabre was deathly ill. This, the parents plan to divide assets, and the fact that the whole family had not gathered for six years was reason enough for everyone, especially the adults, to come to the island's mansion.

Luke looked with slight perversion in his eyes at his cousin Natalia's body. "Wow, Natalia." He commented with a smirk. "You've…grown up. Can I…take a closer look?" He wasn't usually this perverse, however, being 17 years old, he couldn't help but be both curious and in an antagonistic mood.

_Smack! Smack!_

"I was ONLY teasing, Natalia! Learn to take a joke: yeesh." Luke rubbed his right hand over the red cheek marks. "grow up!" Natalia retorted with a grumble. "Anise, you'll let me touch your chest when you're Natalia's age, righhht? Promise?" He said with a wink. "A promise? Let you touch?" Natalia said, her nine year old eyes full of wonder.

"uuuuu. Only if you pay me. Then it's a promise." She added with confidence. As the brunette nodded, Tokunaga moved back and forth with her movements while strapped to her back.

"Anise…it's not a good idea to promise something like that." Jade replied simply. He patted her head. "you don't know what ELSE he might be planning, that one." Jade, although 18 years old, looked far older than he was. He even acted and carried himself as well, if not better than his parents did. "Uuuuu, break the promise? …ok. It's just, I promised him."

"Like Jade says; don't worry about that absurd promise, Anise-chan. He was being your average pervert." Natalia rolled her eyes as she looked at the red-headed boy. Sure, he now had shorter hair, was a little more mature, and knew what he wanted in life.

But, since those changes came, it was obvious to her, who'd only now seen him this weekend, that they'd brought up his new habit of being a pervert. Or, as he probably called it 'joking around'. Then again, his father, Uncle Duke, was probably not the BEST example of a father. She'd heard stories from her mother that her uncle had been quite the pervert since he was little. He would even flirt with his sisters.

"Here we are!" Florian, Luke's stepmom called with a smile. Her beautiful long red hair glistened in the sun like flames as she left the ship, holding Uncle Duke's hand. Although she could not wear the family crest on her clothes, a beautiful hand-crafted flame mark, she was thought very highly of in the Fabre household.

Florian came from a wealthy family of plastic surgeons, however, this was not important. What was important was the fact that she knew how to keep a cool head no matter what the situation.

In addition to this, she helped solve various crimes for the family, of which, several years ago, almost tore several of the Fabre members into a downward spiral of disarray.

"…It seems too quiet around here." Luke said after everyone had departed from the ship. "Don't you think so, Natalia? Jade?" The other adults had already moved ahead of them towards the mansion. "Yes…there is something odd about the quiet scenery…." Jade replied.

"What do you two mean, exactly? Too quiet?" Natalia raised in eyebrow in slight confusion. "Yes, Natalia…" Luke replied. "For example, the seagulls aren't here. Why could that be? It's…too strange. This is a tropical island, after all."

"It's probably because Beatrice wants it to be quiet." Anise replied with a slightly devilish smirk. "Beatrice, the golden witch is here, after all! And she can use magic to make things happen."

Tae H: I know this is short, but I'll have to say that chapter one is mostly an….experiment. To see what kind of feedback I get, so I can have suggestions, ect. Also, for the record, I will most likely write this is arc sequence.


	2. Chapter 1 half: Author notes

Tae Hibiki: This document/chapter 1.5 includes notes about this experiment so you can better understand what I'm doing exactly with this story. The idea is a little complex, so I wanted to give everyone a better idea. If you do, however, have the idea down, or don't really care what's going on, but just enjoy(or hate) what I'm doing with this, then you can simply ignore this rambling.

Luke, obviously, takes place of Battler Ushiromiya. I considered using Asch, but he seemed a little more…angst ridden, and I thought I'm make him more…ooc than if I used Luke for this.

Keep in mind, it's not easy to put the characters in this spot without making them a good amount out of character. Still, my goal is to maintain some of their character.

I think I will have the most trouble with Anise, who takes place of Maria Ushiromiya in this retelling, as Maria is a 4 years younger than she.

I'm trying to make her one easily distracted by 'shiny things', such as money, but ehh….we'll see where that takes me. If anyone can give my suggestions, I'd greatly appreciate it.

Jade, who plays George, might be a bit of a problem. Jade's a little more…sinister than George, but they are both quite intelligent and so, I believe that I can work this out much easier than I can with Anise's role.

He will play a younger person as well, however, as I pointed out in the first chapter, he carries himself as if he is much older.

Since Florian is Luke's 'mom', she obviously portrays Kyrie. I think this fits especially well since Luke is really a replica and not exactly related to the family. Speaking of which, I'm considering whether or not to add Asch for this. In any case, if he doesn't fit into the family idea.

Asch might bode well as one of the 7 sin sisters. This too, I will have to fix, as there are seven sisters representing the 7 deadly sins in the Umineko story, but, I suppose since this is my fanfic and experiment, that too can easily be fixed.

Duke portrays Luke's father. This will also be difficult, as I don't normally imagine him to be 'perverted'. Rather, he is often seem as poised and kind of a voice of reason if you think about it, am I right?

I think I did a great job with placing Van as Kinzo. Simply put, he looks and acts the part…still, I probably should think about the elderly people from…Belkend(is this right? Someone please correct me if needed), and how I can use some of the characters there. I might change some things around, depending on how I take this.

Finally, I put Natalia as Jessica as they have quite similar personalities. I also intend to put Guy as Kanon, despite the fact that their personalities are a bit different(I want to see how I can make guy seem convincing in this role, not to mention the fact that I like this pairing).

I'm not sure how I can make Tear play Shannon's role without messing up the whole Shannon/George pairing and sidestory, but I sincerely hope that I can get some input from you guys. I haven't written for pleasure in quite awhile, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

In any case, again, any input is greatly appreciated. I'm online almost all the time and, if you feel like talking, just drop me a private message or something. I'm online almost all the time these days.


End file.
